It was Raining Cats and Dogs
by ellikanellika
Summary: She had been waiting for the bus at the small bus stop without a roof with her backpack full and her phone dead.


_**It was Raining Cats and Dogs.**_

* * *

The sky was black with occasional lightening cutting it in several parts, and illuminating the landscape. The city was practically dead. No one was outside and even if – he or she was running towards the next best shelter. The trains and busses stopped for the next few hours to prevent any possible accidents during the typhoon dancing above them.

Such weather conditions were not something new – they happened many times at this time of the year, but standing under the small roof of the nearby road shrine further out of the city in the middle of nowhere – that was uncomfortable.

She had been waiting for the bus at the small bus stop without a roof with her backpack full and her phone dead. The station was at a narrow road surrounded by rice fields and forests just outside a small city, now away from the Kitanizawa mountain stream, where she enjoyed the solitude and silence. It had been a wonderful place to spend some time at. She had walked around taking pictures and let her mind wander through the natural fantasy surrounding her.

And now she was here under the roof of the road shrine near the roof-less bus stop, waiting for the weather to clear. She knew this would take a few more hours, and she used this time to stand there, her rucksack on her back, staring into the black sky in front of her. The rain was falling like the sky opened up and tried to squeeze all the water out from the clouds. And it had just started a few minutes ago. It is going to be a long afternoon.

Situations like these happened many times during her traveling around rural Japan, although she usually had her phone alive and working – if just to inform her friends where she was in case something happened. They all wanted to know where she was at every moment, because traveling alone as a girl for almost a year around rural places is in fact quite dangerous. She knew that and her friends reminded her about it whenever possible.

It has been almost nine months now.

She mostly walked and took old narrow roads to relieve Japan's history and enjoy its remaining landscape. If the destination was too far and if the weather was not comfortable enough to go by foot, she took a bus. And todays she would have to take the bus – if there was one.

So she was waiting for the weather to calm down.

She used the time to think about what to do next. Almost a year ago, her young mother had died in a nasty car accident, a drunk truck driver hitting her head-on. She had died in a second, her whole body squeezed into an unrecognizable mass of flesh and blood. The drunk driver survived of course.

The 40 year old Yuka died and left behind her 22 year old daughter Mikan to take care of herself. At that time, Mikan just graduated from University and was waiting for her mother at the Graduation Ceremony to come and watch her receive her diploma.

Yuka did not make it to the Ceremony.

An hour after the ceremony, Mikan had waited with her friends at a nearby cafe for her mother to arrive, disappointed that she could not make it. Then she received the call.

She had been listening what the police officer was telling her into the phone, but did not understand it right away. She was staring in front of her in a daze, ignoring the questions of her friends thrown her way. Once she told the officer that she will come, not really thinking anything, she ended the call and stared in front of her. Hotaru was nagging her to tell her what her mother had told her and where she was. There was complete silence after she told them that her mother had died. She was in such a shock that she was not able to speak the whole way towards the hospital. Only when she saw her mother's limp and bloody body, her closed eyes, her arm hanging from the surgery table, did she regain her senses – and lost it.

Hotaru told her that she had had a nervous breakdown, screaming and hitting and crying, and the doctors had to put her to sleep. She woke up in the hospital bed the next day and had cried for the next month, not able to pick herself up. Her mother had died. Her beautiful, wonderful mother had died. Her only parent. Her only relative. She was alone now.

One day, a month after her mother's death, she was sitting in her living room, the empty apartment screaming at her. She had just finished school and would have started searching for a job. Now she was a rich girl without a plan.

So she packed her clothes and started her mental healing journey around rural Japan. Hotaru almost had a heart once she received a call from her best friend that she is on the other side of the country. But no one could stop her from the journey and they were all more or less aware that she really needed it. That she needed a change. Something that would bring the old her back.

And that is how she got here. She had travelled for nine months already, saw many wonderful places, met new people, and enjoyed the freedom. Yet, she still has not found her strength. She still felt lost and alone. She was not there yet.

She did not know when she would end her journey, but she was aware that it had to be soon. She had to return to the real life, get a serious job and start living. She did earn quite a lot with the photos but that would not stay the same in a few years.

She did not want to think about it.

So she stared at the falling rain and listened to the sounds it produced. It was calming. If it were a little warmer, it would be perfect.

Another sound appeared with the rain. It was some kind of splashing, and quick hitting on the ground. She guessed, someone was running through the rain to find a shelter, and truly, a minute later a person appeared from the darkness and practically jumped under the roof of the small shrine.

She blinked at the cursing figure, a tall black haired man, shaking his head to get the water out. It did not help of course.

''Damn…'' he muttered and suddenly looked at her. The red of his eyes hit her like a blast of wind.

It seemed as if he noticed her just now. He was surprised to see a young girl standing in the middle of nowhere with a huge backpack on her shoulders. She looked as surprised as he was.

''The storm got you too?'' he asked, his voice deep and a little hoarse. He cleared his throat. She nodded. ''Yeah… I was waiting for the bus, but then… I guess I should have listened to the weather forecast.'' She smiled gently, tiredly, but glad to have company.

''You're not the only one.'' He gave her a half-smile, shaking his head. I even laughed at my friend when he told me it's going to happen.''

''Luck isn't on our side I guess…'' she smiled, hugging her arms to stay warm.

''Well… At least I got a free shower.'' He joked, shrugging his shoulders and she laughed. It felt good to laugh and suddenly she felt relaxed. Better.

''You don't look like you need a free shower. I on the other hand… I bet people thought I came crawling up a hole.'' She turned to him, showing him her sleeves. They were a little wet at the edges, but far from dirty. He checked her out, his eyes traveling down from her face, down her body, to her feet and up again. She felt embarrassed and shy, but did not show it. She had learned that showing fear attract more attention that power.

His eyes locked with hers. He was smiling. ''If that's dirty then I've got to throw all my clothes away.''

They laughed and looked at the rain again. ''So what does a young girl like you do in the middle of nowhere?'' he asked, glancing at her.

She shrugged. ''Been traveling for some time now. I thought this storm won't be that big and stayed here for some nice photos. Well… I got the photos, but no bus to my next destination.''

''And where would that be?''

''No idea. I'd take my time to look at the map on the bus to see where I can find a place to stay.'' She explained. ''And what does a young man like you do here in the middle of nowhere?''

He smirked. ''I work nearby. I was just on my way home when the storm caught me.''

''Yeah? Where do you work?''

''At the tourist point for Daisen. I work as a guide when I'm not in school.''

''Oh… I was there yesterday. I don't remember seeing you.''

''Yesterday was my day off so you couldn't have seen me. And I mostly work during weekends, because it's a little annoying to cycle from the University to the station.''

''Which year are you if you don't mind asking? I graduated last year.''

''Yeah? I did too. I'm working on my Masters now. I'm 22. Natsume Hyuuga.'' He offered his hand. She took it and shook it. ''Mikan Sakura, also 22.''

''Well, that's a coincidence. So you got a job as a photographer?''

''Ah no… I do sell photos but it's not a steady job. Once I graduated, I needed some time off and went traveling.''

''Must be cool.''

''It is, but it's a little lonely, I guess.''

''So you've really been traveling alone all this time? No problems and all that?''

She shrugged. ''No problems yet. It's been interesting.''

''I believe you. So, how long will you travel like that?''

''I'll must probably end it soon. I'm not sure.''

''Hm… If you won't get a job anywhere else, our institution needs a promoting photographer…'' he smiled and she blinked at him in surprise. ''You're joking, right?''

He pushed his hands deep into his front pockets of his jeans. ''Actually no. We exchange for photographing, but none of us is actually a professional, so we'd need someone who actually knows how to do that. And you could also work for other tourist institutes so not to stay just in one place.''

Mikan stared at him gaping. She was silent for a few moments, thinking about what she had just heard. ''You are serious.'' She concluded in surprise and the guy laughed. ''Yes, I am. We seriously need someone for this job. We thought about making an ad, but there are just too many costs involved. So if you're interested…''

''Well, yeah… Of course I am. But I must say it's quite far from where I come from.'' Mikan told him, forgetting about the rain, forgetting about her journey, and forgetting about her negative thoughts.

''And where do you come from?'' Natsume asked, the way he looked at her with that half-smile and intensive eyes making her nervous.

''Hiroshima. I'm from Hiroshima.'' She told him, a strange feeling spreading through her. He nodded. ''If you decided to work here, as I said, you would also travel around – we cover the whole Mt Daisen Area in all seasons, so…''

''That…'' Mikan turned towards the rain once again, thinking. The feeling in her growing. Was this the moment she was waiting for? Is this the change she wanted? It felt like it.

She was in the middle of nowhere with a guy that was offering her a job as a photographer. This was a once in a life time opportunity. This was it. Her heart skipped a beat at the realization and her eyes widened. Yes. This was it. This was it!

''That's a great opportunity for me.'' She turned towards him, completely changed. She was smiling from ear to ear and her whole body started giving off that unbreakable shine she used to have. She shined. ''I'd like to take that offer if it really stands.''

As she was talking, Natsume stared at her as if seeing her for the first time. She suddenly seemed another person. Lively, cheerful, alive. ''It stands.'' He confirmed. ''Although, we have to talk about the whole thing before making it official. I'll need your resume, certificates, and all that.''

''And you'll have to tell me more about your… company? Corporation? What are you?''

Natsume laughed and leaned on the wall of the shrine. Mikan admired his figure for a second. ''Aren't you cold? Wait-'' she put her rucksack down, opened it and pulled out a big winter jacket. ''Here. Put this on. It will keep you warm.''

Natsume took the offered jacket and put it on, shivering. ''Thanks… Should have listened to the guys… But who knew the weather would turn out like that…''

''True… I've got clothes as much as you want; hope you don't mind it's for females.'' She smiled, putting her rucksack back on.

Natsume shrugged. ''If it keeps me warm. Although… It should have been me offering a jacket as the guy…''

''Ah, it's modern times, no need for old fashioned prejudices.'' Mikan grinned, also leaning back on the wall.

They smiled at each other and kept silent. ''So, Natsume Hyuuga… Tell me about your business.''

''Hm… Where to start. I'm sure you've read all about it in your traveling books. It's a sacred place, the highest peak in the Chugoku region with many outdoor leisure activities to enjoy throughout the year.'' He grinned at her. ''By the way, I had to learn these facts by heart, so don't laugh at the formal language.''

She laughed. ''I'll try.''

''Mt. Daisen, situated in the western part of Tottori, was chosen as one of the best 100 mountains in Japan. It is actually the generic term for a chain of eight mountains with Mt. Tsuru-ga-mine, 1,711 meters above sea level, as its highest peak. It belongs to Daisen-Oki National Park. It is the highest peak in the Chugoku region and has historically been regarded and worshipped as a sacred mountain.'' He scratched his head. ''This was the intro.'' He continued.

''Sheer cliffs stand out on the northern side of Mt. Daisen, but a view from Yonago reveals the elegance of the mountain that is also known as "Hoki Fuji." Daisen-ji Temple, located on the mountain, is an old temple which is said to have been established around the year 720, and the nearby Reiho-kaku Treasure Hall, Amida-do, and Okumiya of Ogamiyama Shrine are also considered to be holy sites. The towering cliffs on the eastern side of Daisen-ji Temple Hondo (the main inner temple) are called Kin-mon (Golden Gate), and this is the best spot from which to view the north wall of Mt. Daisen.

There are observatory spots, including the one on the Kagikake Pass, where you can enjoy a panoramic view of virgin beech and oak tree forests that change colors from green in spring, to dark green in the summer, and then to glowing yellow in fall. In the vicinity is a selection of facilities that make the most of Mt. Daisen's nature, such as a blueberry farm for tourists, a dude ranch where you can enjoy a barbeque, a field athletic facility, and a horseback riding center from which you can go for a long-distance ride into the woods. You can enjoy skiing there in the winter, too.[1]

Furthermore, at the Tottori Hanakairo Flower Park theme park you can view flowers all the year around. Borrowing from the scenery of Mt. Daisen, it is a floral paradise that blends beautifully with the nature around the mountains.'' He ended his speech and breathed out.

''There, I told you. And we need someone to work as a regular photographer at all tourist spots for advertising and for the official internet site.''

Mikan thought about it. ''Interesting… You've really learned it by heart.'' She giggled, feeling light and happy. ''But it's really fascinating. I'd gladly work for you.''

''Tell me something about you.'' Natsume asked.

Mikan relaxed a little and sighed. ''Sure… I'm Mikan Sakura, born on the first of January, 22 years old. I graduated from the Tokyo University with a degree in photography. Officially, I live in Hiroshima, where all my possessions wait for me, but I've been traveling for almost a year now, and well…''

''Would it be a problem for you to practically move away? I mean, it's not the end of the world, but the city is a bit…''

''Well, I can still contact my friends every day, so no problem.''

''And family?''

Mikan was silent for a moment. ''No family members anymore.''

Natsume looked at her. ''Sorry to hear that.''

Mikan nodded. ''Yeah, me too.''

She took a deep breath. ''Anyway. No problem for me here. I can send you the papers per email, so you'll just have to give me the email address.''

''I'll give you my number.'' He pulled out his phone and told her his number. She called him, so he could save her number.

''All right. We'll stay in contact then. When you end your journey, I'd like you to contact me and we can talk about this.''

''Ok, thank you.''

''Now, that the official part is over… Where have you been traveling if I may ask. I'm a bit curious about this. Have you thought of publishing a traveling book about this?'' Natsume smiled, turning completely towards her, his side now leaning on the wall.

Mikan did the same. ''A book? I honestly haven't thought about it, but now that you've said it… I did write everything down – like a journal, and I've got plenty pictures of different places. I think I might do that… But as for places. I can say I walked around the whole rural Japan.'' She grinned and told him about her experience. Suddenly she felt more alive than in all these months. She felt warm and excited, and she could not hide it.

The man opposite her paid so much attention to every word she said she even felt embarrassed for a moment. He looked her right in the eyes and he laughed when she said something funny. He looked funny in her winter jacket, his black hair still dishevelled and wet, his red eyes taking her in. At the same time, he made her a little nervous. There was this wonderful smell coming from him, his perfume she guessed, and it made her feel dizzy and a little confused.

He was, at least in her opinion, a very handsome man.

It has been a long time since she felt attracted to someone.

As she finished her vivid explanation with a funny event that happened yesterday, he laughed loudly and openly and it made her feel excited. She did not even notice that the rain had stopped. He had to point it out. ''Shall we go to the bus stop? I think the busses will start driving again.''

''Yeah. So what about you Hyuuga-san? What's your purpose here?'' she asked while they moved from the shrine to the bus stop. She did not want the bus to come yet.

He glanced her way, shrugging. ''Well… I don't know. I love the nature and I love to talk about this place, so naturally I choose this place for working. I've also been living nearby since I was a child and I know the area better than the back of my hand.'' He explained, rubbing his hands together. ''And my father always brought me to the Center to watch him work with people and show them around. It just made sense for me to do the same.''

Mikan nodded. ''Makes sense.'' They stopped at the bus stop, waiting for the bus. ''So you're a tourist guide.''

''Yeah, but I show them the rare places, you know, nature and all that. It's quite fascinating. So what made you choose photography?'' he asked curiously.

Mikan thought about it. ''It was actually my mother.'' She started, realizing it was true. ''She wasn't a photographer, but wherever the two of us went, we took pictures of the place – but always just one picture of one place, so it had to be perfect.'' She smiled. ''I think she was preparing me for the future, the sly woman.''

Natsume gave her a half-smile that made her heart skip a beat.

''So it was also natural for me to choose photography. I made a few millions of pictures during my traveling, and sold a few hundred of them, so I guess it's a good thing.'' She grinned.

''Your mother knew what she was doing.'' He commented.

Mikan glanced his way, a little sad about her mother, but also happy that she was able to talk about her so naturally. ''Yes… She was. She was great. I miss her terribly.'' She admitted, letting him know in a way that her mother was gone.

Natsume nodded, not saying anything. His eyes perked up when he heard a vehicle drive towards their stop. He looked at the girl. ''I think your bus is here.'' He was about to give her back her jacket when she stopped him. ''You'll return it once I come back for a job interview, all right? It's still quite cold, and I don't want you to catch a cold.''

He smiled. ''Thanks.''

She nodded, smiling at him. The bus stopped and opened its door. ''So… Natsume Hyuuga. Thank you for the company. It was nice meeting you.''

He moved closer to her. ''Thank you for the jacket.'' His smile made her head spin. ''And also thank you for the company. It would have been terribly boring standing here without you. I hope to see you soon.'' He was gazing at her in a strange way, and it made Mikan blush.

''Y-yeah… Y-you will…'' she stuttered and climbed the stair of the bus. She turned back one more time, Natsume staring at her. He reached for her hand and she took his. For a moment, they held hands like lovers saying goodbye.

Only it was not a goodbye for them.

Natsume pulled her closer and she walked back down the bus stairs to him.

The bus drove off without her.

[1] . 


End file.
